


VLD Ficlet collection

by Nebulapaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm in need of prompts (tm), Injured Lance (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, uhh a buncha ficlets I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Some Voltron Legendary Defender fics that I've Wrote for others or wrote for prompts, but didn't feel like posting separately because....uhh I don't know why tbh.





	1. Home (Pidge & Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just a series of fics and prompt-fills, but you guys can request and give me writing ideas! because I honestly can't think of prompts because I'm in a major rut right now ;w;
> 
> but hey, maybe filling prompts from you guys can help me with this shitty ass rut.

As the cycles pass and Vargas turn to Quintents, Pidge starts to notice a change in her own demeanour. She’s picking up old habits that died hard and stayed that way. As Katie, she’d stay up for hours on hours on end but accepted help every once in a while, and she just started that.

Maybe it was because this castle was a home away from a home, to warm and cozy with people who surround you and care for you and love you. A place that feels like something when everything else feels like useless existence.

Back at her real home, she was never treated like a normal human being really should’ve been. constantly made fun of with her lunch being stolen. She never liked being at school, she found it as useless as it could be. She never paid attention but still managed to get As in her classes. It was a wonder to her how she didn’t get excel classes.

In her home away from home, everyone constantly worried about her health, joked around with her, mourned about her family with her. They were there for anything and everything. It warmed her heart like the sun warms the earth knowing that they loved her for being who she was.

She didn’t have to fake herself to be known in this home. She didn’t have to be teased anymore. Maybe not teased in that way. She noticed that the paladins would protect her at any costs. She pondered this even sitting in the med bay, wondering why Lance took a shot to the chest for her.

She sat there, with the palm of her hand resting on her cheek, elbow on her lap and sitting down on a pull-out chair, as close as she could get to the pod. She was checking his vitals, she had said. She was half lying. Truth be told, she wanted to see what in the hell was wrong with him and what possessed him to take that shot from a stun gun from her.

She could take it, she had thought. So why did he take the shot? Did he think she was weak? Or did he want to protect her even at the cost of his own life?

A hiss from the pod erupted from behind her, catching her attention like a net catches butterflies. Her head perked up and her eyes focused on the pod ahead of her, pushing her chair away in order to catch her bigger teammate, the blue paladin.

She watched as he stepped out warily, watching each step carefully despite himself. She’d take notes of how he was more careful going out of the pod. She’s never been in a pod for a while.

When his body weight was added to hers, when he fell into her hands, she found it difficult to keep and hold his weight letting out a squeak just from the sheer sudden mass and cold temperature she was attacked with. To be honest, she thinks, she deserves this.

His soft chilled breath ruffled her bangs, his closed eyes fluttered open a little bit, then his deep ocean blue eyes gazed down at his teammate for a moment. As if expecting she’d crack like glass under his weight. Then he shifted out of her grasp, much to her dismay; she was too warm.

There was a shared silence that almost made Pidge drift into thought again. But then she remembered, she needed to scold Lance for being a dull idiot for taking a hit for her. He didn’t need to! The stupid red paladin!

A calming purr rumbling in her skull and brain warmed her rapidly beating heart a little bit slower, bringing her back to the lucid parts of the world to keep her from zoning out a little. She wanted him to know how she felt at the very least.

“Lance.” She spoke, each word rumbled and echoed in the empty hall, coloured a dark shade thanks to the night cycle. Lance’s gaze slowly shifted towards her, his deep ocean blue eyes scanning her before his answer. He probably knew she had something to say before they can pretend this never happened.

“Mmmyes Pidgey?” He answered groggily, his voice had some hints of caution that made Pidge once again think about what she’s saying before she jumps to conclusion.

“Why?” were the only words that came out of her mouth. A hoarse whisper that asked so little yet so much all in one word. A word that Lance could put together meant: Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?

He sighed. His voice trailed off “Because your family, and family is more important than I am,” he replied in a low, shallow voice. That hid so many conflicting emotions that battled on in his brain.

Pidge just stared. No reply was formulated in her mouth. Just the words rumbled from her lion: _paladin is safe, and home is safe, Family is always part of home. And you have one here my paladin._

Home. yes, home is warm and there’s family here, there’s home where there’s family. Pidge knows that now.

And she just found her home, in her new family. Between Her, Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro and even Coran and Allura.

She found a comfort from these people that at first, she didn’t care to bond with; why would she? She’s here to find _her_ family, they wouldn’t understand. But then, she became Hooked. It was something they did; kept doing, that forced her to cave in. to let down her walls and let her walls crumble.

Then Shiro disappeared and she felt the need to disappear behind her walls again. The only person she had to remind her that the people- her family- that disappeared on the Kerberos mission didn’t die yet.

Shiro came back, yes, but he seemed different to her. Lord knows why.

But then Keith was gone.

Keith left them, and she was so foolish to shut down on him when he needed her and the rest of the paladin’s comfort the most. He ended up forcing her to close her walls upon him. She’d never do that though.

Pidge knew how smart she truly was. How much, even if she didn’t know it, the Galra loved to go for her. She looked weak, small and helpless, and it didn’t help she was a girl. Not that there was anything wrong with that of course. Maybe that’s why he took the hit.

Because he didn’t want her to die?

That was about what she could gather from what he said. Because she was family, he didn’t want her to die or get hurt, because he’d never forgiven himself if she did get hurt like that. He was on the verge of dying because of the hit.

she actually would have died if not for him. 

Suddenly, the anger wisps away, and now she feels a sudden warmth around her cheeks. She honestly feels embarrassed.

Here she was thinking that he thought she was weak.

Turns out he just thought she was family, home.


	2. Stars (Lance & Team Voltron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's life has always revolved around the stars. Even if he'd never said that before, when he was younger he dreamed about being up in the ranks of the stars, seeing them first hand. 
> 
> he got that, but now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooof chapter two! I hope you like it <3  
> uhh most of these are premade? so I could probably get a fic a day for a little while, so enjoy that I guess????

Looking at the stars always made Lance feel small. Infinitesimally small. Sometimes, in other worlds; other realities, he wonders what happens there. Does he find blue? Help get yellow? Even become the paladin of the red lion and more? Or does he stay down to earth, far from the stars and anything he now feels like he could touch with his bare hands?

The stars were pretty, and for his whole life, he wanted to see those stars closer to his face. Back at the Garrison, he was excited to see the stars that twinkle and dance in the inky black sky, that danced in milky purples that shot across for kilometres across. He thought the stars were about as beautiful as Him. 

The stars were shiny, lovely and dazzling. They reminded him of every drive he ever wished to have. To fly in space, to come back to his family… to save the universe. 

But he found a family here, he loved each and every one of these nerds like he loved each and every one of his brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews and parents and grandparents. He loved each and every one of these paladins like he loved himself. 

Pidge was like a sister to him and reminded him a lot of his sister Veronica. Veronica was smart; not as smart as Pidge, and bright and happy and always smiled. Pidge may not have always smiled, but she was happy when she wanted to show it and her snark and bite are what makes her such a great little space sister. Her mental prowess knows no bounds and her interest in tech and the way her eyes dazzle in the dark warms his heart.

Hunk is a brother to him, his most best of friends. Hunk told him everything and he, in return, voiced his concerns and anxieties. Hunk was bright and pure, and not even the most contaminated human being could crush the bright and pureness that his best friend had. Hunk was like Pidge, in a way, his mental prowess (even though he hides it better than Pidge does) is overwhelming, his cooking skills make it seem like you’d be biting a piece of heaven in each pastry and food.

Keith was not only his rival but his brother. Him and Keith, he felt, had a connection that went past arguing constantly. He was the kind of hothead that has walls up so high they’re hard to climb. But once you do break down Keith’s thick walls, it reveals a boy who’s been through personal hells. An excellent fighter and friend who guards the team and cares for the team despite himself. A temperamental, hot-headed and strong former leader. Sadness always consumed him at the thought of losing him to the Blade of Marmora. 

Shiro...he..well he was different to Lance. Honestly, Lance had no idea what to think of the black paladin. Anger swarmed at his chest like angry bees at the sight of the man. At first, he’d looked up to the man who’d been lost to the stars. But now...he looked to him as if he’d look towards the face of an enemy. Any time he so much as looked at Pidge with..with.. _ that _ look. Or Yelled or berated Keith for choosing the blade instead of his team, or when Shiro would give aggressive looks at Hunk or the very annoying undermining at Allura. It all made Lance so...so..sick. 

He felt eager to meet the stars one day, to ask the gods that live as stars why Shiro was acting so temperamental. He was worse than Keith on the first day! He was always so annoying! 

Lance was probably the only one who noticed the most changes from Shiro. 

Shiro never looked at the stars anymore, never helped Pidge back to her room when she had passed out; it was always either Him or Hunk, Shiro never watched them all bicker like little children with a fond smile anymore. It was always with the most annoyed forced smile Lance had ever seen. The stars know why he’d change this way. 

Lance feels awful that Shiro had changed for the worst. He had confided in Pidge and Hunk one day and asked the two why Shiro had been acting this way, though the question was directed more towards Pidge than anything due to her knowing Shiro for a longer period of time. 

“I dunno, maybe it’s trauma? He’s been in another Galra prison, Lance, for all we know, he’s been through hell trying to get to us, too.” Pidge had said. He tried not to feel disappointment that Pidge and Hunk didn’t feel the same way as him. 

And even now, staring at the stars, he feels the need to ask the large vastness of stars why they had planned such a fate for him and his space family. 

He pushes himself upright, saying one last silent goodbye to the stars, before padding over in a silent trek over towards the common room, to hopefully tire himself out, out of this sudden urge to not sleep. 

He sees a small dim light casting on the back wall of the common room, and instantly, out of instinct, he linked the dim light to Pidge. She must’ve passed out on the couch working on a project. 

He let out his quietest sigh and padded over in his blue lion slippers over towards Pidge’s sleeping form. Only to have his theories confirmed when he saw her small form hunched over her laptop the screen turning darker and darker until it shut off casting the room once more in shadows. 

Lance sighed, looking behind himself, seeing the many stars that danced like bright lights in the dark black night, and maneuvered over towards Pidge, then shifted his arm under her legs, and wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up gently, looking at her face, which was contorted with pain. He assumed she was having a nightmare. 

One last glance at the stars, and he padded away from the window and into the halls of the paladins, where the rooms of the paladins dappled the walls, and the only way you could tell who’s room is who’s is by having it conformed into your heads. The paladins were allowed to choose what rooms that they wanted, and Pidge choose the room next to Hunk’s. 

When Lance got over towards her room, he quickly opened the door. The door had to recognize genetic or paladin information. Pidge had made her door the hardest to open because she deems the electronics in there more important. 

Lance sighs and shifts his hold to use her hand on the keypad. It’s better than if he uses his, anyway. 

The hydraulics click open and shift away from the two, and Lance pads up into her messy room. He realizes just how much she  _ collects. _ She’s a collector. He can tell that’s for sure. He maneuvers his way past all the strewn apart wires, the broken or hacked electronics she was still working on, the bowl of screws to help fix and built electronics, the empty...flour sack(?) that laid on the floor that resembles Hunk. 

Lance chuckled silently to himself at that.

There were lights strewn across and above her bed that shone like little stars, that cast a light yellow light that bathed the little bed under it a golden green shade. He shifted himself quietly over towards her bed and laid her gently in it, tucking the covers over her and shutting off the little lights that reminded him of stars. 

He padded out of her room, closing the door as silently as he could. Slowly, he made his way to the window, gazing out at the twinkling stars again. He had his team. Shiro didn’t feel like team, but still. Lance would protect him...for now. 

Lance’s life was now his team, far away from his real family, but closer to his second family. Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Allura and Coran...and even Shiro...they all held a dear part of his heart and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was meant to find the blue lion, then help Hunk find yellow, and help save the universe and more. Maybe being forced to fight among the stars isn’t all that bad, after all.

 


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Allura are on a mission to a planet when Pidge gets attacked.  
> all the while, Allura is wondering why Pidge hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh I made this longer than I wanted to?? and I feel like it's bad??

Allura knows her team, her family, inside and out. She knows each one of them like she’d know her father. But one she didn’t understand was Pidge. Pidge, the snarky, intelligent and bright little paladin. The same bright paladin that Allura assumes hates her guts.

Goddamnit.

Allura would love to know what the hell is wrong with Pidge. To say it like that, now that’d be amazing. But sadly, it never worked that way. She knew Pidge had a temper. One that would rival Keith’s temper.

Pidge scowled at Lance, rolls her eyes at Hunk, scoffs at even Shiro, and groans at Keith. She just insults Allura. Sometimes accidentally, sometimes not so much. To say that the little paladin didn’t hate her was an obvious lie. That paladin had something against her.

So She told Shiro, that was before she had suspicions on Shiro, of course.

Shiro organized a mission with the two of them.

Pidge personally looked disappointed, but Allura was excited. Excited to spend the mission bonding with the other girl teammate, and the senior paladin (in respects to Pidge being a paladin longer)

The planet had an unknown type of species, and Pidge was asked to go with Allura to archive the planet under the Altean databases that Pidge had recreated in order to help the Paladins have an accurate information storage for future reference, in Pidge’s words.

Allura had loved the idea, and so she made it official.

The planet was a forestry planet, so it needed an escort from the Green Lion, and the people there were said to have incredible camouflage. Able to camouflage through the most deciduous forest. The forest was also extremely Green and dappled with speckles of shiny golden light that flitted in in small spots.

Allura thought it was beautiful.

The trees were gnarled and Huge, the smallest branch able to support the weight of the Green lion almost effortlessly, and continue to support the weight. It made Allura wonder at the strength of even the weakest gnarled twisted branch.

Allura used her jetpack to get out of green, though Pidge just gruffly landed on the ground with a muffled “ _crunch_ ” that sounded out in the quiet chirping and trilling of animals outside the sights of the two paladins.

Pidge wasn’t going to talk to Allura, and Allura knew that as a fact, Pidge wasn’t going to start up conversation. Allura never knew why.

0o0

Eventually, They managed to get on the forest floor, larger gnarled and tangled brown roots ripped out of the ground and rested for years over the Greenery. Thin strands of fern dappled the greyish green stringy grass, bushes and shrubs covered and shaded some of the bright flowers that basked in the shade of the towering ancient trees.

Pidge, despite herself, was marvelling at it. She probably thought it was a sight, probably thought it was the best thing in the world and that she was lucky to even see it.

She was probably thinking she wanted her family to be there with her.

Allura thought the same too.

Allura missed visiting planets with her father, seeing the vastness of space, and seeing past the unforgiving vacuum that space really is.

Her thought process was interrupted, by Pidge who instantly fluttered into a fighting stance, looking around like a wild animal. Her honey amber eyes were shaded with fear and wide with alert. Her entire look made her look like a prey getting caught by surprise by a predator.

A flash of green light and a sudden determined look met Allura, and without hesitation (without past hesitation she should be saying) she let a blue light flash for a moment to show her blade-like whip. Much like Pidge’s Bayard except stronger, in a sort of sense.

The young brunette in front of her looked at her with wide honey amber eyes, and her eyes kept skittering to the left of her, though she never turned her head. It took awhile for Allura to realize that Pidge was hinting that something.

Something’s in the bushes. It’s bothering Pidge. Should she care? Pidge is a fine paladin now, but sometimes even fine paladins make mistakes. Maybe she heard something? Does this happen in every mission? Well, probably not every mission...considering they’re usually in their lions, but… She guessed that still meant they dealt with thi--

_SNAP!_

Allura’s eyes instantly fixated over towards the snapping noise, cotton candy like eyes staring intently upon the field in front of them. But it was too late.

A blur of charcoal brown crashed into Pidge, erecting a loud screech from Pidge as she crashed into the ground fighting a snarling and spitting beast that nipped and bit at her every time Pidge tried to swing her green bayard at it, to which it’d just skillfully dodge the attack and retaliate with a crushing blow to Pidge’s side.

Allura had no time to react to that.

But in focus, she looks around, desperate to make sure that was just a rogued creature, rather than a huge hunting party that found Pidge as easy prey. It’s always bad to underestimate the smaller paladin.

Another blur, but this time Allura was ready. She cut off the path of the creature, meeting its neck with her blade, but grunting sharply when the creature dodged easily, and it retaliated with a slash to her back. Of course, the paladin armour took the blunt force of the attack, that still didn’t mean she didn’t hear the nails on a chalkboard squeal that followed that scratch.

Allura made fighting a dance. That was just how she fought. As a warrior, as a princess, anything can be converted into a dance. (slash. Dodge. Twirl, repeat. Slash. Dodge. Twirl, repeat. Slash dodge-)

Until the balance, the yin and yang, of the fight were cut short by a sicking thump. It caught Allura off guard. She thought it was another one. It wasn’t.

The creature had its teeth sunken into the back of Pidge’s neck, and by the looks of it, Pidge had been shaken. She was bloody and extremely bloody. But to be fair, she was taken by surprise. Allura wasn’t.

A slash in her back below her breastplate caught her off guard. She couldn’t protect two people right now! No no no no no NO!

She slashed her bayard widely, not waiting to see if it had spilt blood or not. Pidge was in trouble, that was more important. She heard a yelp that confirmed that she had attacked the creature and hit it, and dashed madly towards the green paladin.

When she saw the creature, standing over Pidge and dragging Pidge away from the bloodied clearing. Allura watched in Mild horror (her horror was overrun by rage at the current moment) as the dark scarlet blood glittered maniacally in the golden sunlight that flitted in the clearing.  There was a slight trail of glistening scarlet blood. Not even the vibrant green grass peaked up through the sticky thick liquid.

Allura’s gaze darted from left to right, scanning for her smaller teammate. _Her_ teammate.

She needed to find Pidge.

The only thing keeping her sane was a soft murmuring purr that reverberated in her skull, soft purrs that poured waves of relief that splashed and lapped at her mind. For some reason, the relief and calming senses were doused with a salty feeling.

 _My paladin, you must find green’s paladin, she is in danger. But not from the creature._ She could hear Blue’s calming and smooth voice in her mind, reminding her of what the paladins called was ‘honey’.

 _What do you mean?_ Allura replied coolly. Although, she was aware Blue can sense the frantic feeling bubbling up in her mind.

 _My paladin, focus on finding Green’s paladin._ Was the only reply, and that was all Allura needed to go and chase a small paladin around an entire paladin. As long as Pidge is safe, that’s all that matters.

 _Well hey,_ Allura thought grimly, _at least she left a trail!_

0o0

Finding the Green Paladin was harder than Allura had thought, or wanted for. The trail had led to a bubbling stream and had just ended there. For a few moments, Allura thought Pidge had just stopped bleeding, but being dragged was probably going to keep opening the wound.

Eventually, Allura did find the young paladin. At first, she thought the brunette was left to die. Pidge was bleeding immensely out of a wound in her leg, panting shallowly as if that’d help her live. Her eyes were glued shut and face was contorted with pain. Allura could just barely hear the small whimpers that the girl was making. It broke Allura’s heart.

The paladin was lying in her own blood, the armour that was touching the blood was stained a scarlet shade. And the paladin’s hands were cupped mindlessly on a gash on her leg. While her helmet was strewn uselessly on the side. Probably forgotten in the world of pain she was in.

Why had they not attacked her? Why not attack Allura? She had barely a cut nor a scratch, and yet Pidge had a gash on her leg and quite an array of scratches and cuts peppering her skin. Allura swept her cloudy white hair out of her face and settled for padding over towards the green Paladin and leaning over her. Allura’s Opalescent eyes were dotted with worry.

Allura brushed her gloved hands over Pidge’s bangs smoothing them out of the younger female’s face. Her face was Pale, still dotted with freckles, but scrunched up with excruciating pain.

Allura sighed, her gaze was locked on the brunette that was in front of her. Curled up in a whimpering ball. Moaning lowly in pain. “Pidge, open your eyes please,” Allura commanded softly. She just barely managed her voice to stay steady.

To her relief, the Brunette fluttered open an eye that was peppered with pain and annoyance. But that Annoyance was short lived as soon as she saw Allura. But Allura thought she saw the disappointment in the amber depths. “‘Lurra?” the brunette murmured wistfully.

Allura nodded “yes, it is I, Allura of Altea,” the light tone that she had added was to lighten the mood like Lance does. Although Pidge did not look amused, her Honey eyes kept fluttering to the entrance of the cave.

“‘Lurra, ‘m leg hurts, an’ I dunno why,”

Allura stopped for a moment. Pidge didn’t know? Subconsciously, she bet Pidge really did know. Allura didn’t know how to reply to that. She didn’t want to be too blunt, but this was Pidge. Normally, Pidge would’ve killed her (metaphorically speaking) if she found out that Allura was lying. But Pidge actually looked like she wouldn’t remember this no matter how much she tried.

So she kept quiet. “Pidge, I need to Pick you up,” Allura murmurs to the young brunette. She’s only met with the brunette opening one of her darkened honey eyes, and nodding subtly.

How was Allura supposed to carry her? She didn’t want to hurt the younger paladin.

She slid her arms under Pidge’s knees, earning a whimper from the green paladin, shifting the other hand on her back.  She lifted Pidge up effortlessly, but she thought it would be because she’d once threw Shiro. And Shiro is way heavier than the young paladin, not as heavy as the yellow paladin. Which Allura was sure she could still lift effortlessly.

Allura couldn’t reach into her holster at the current moment, but that didn’t Matter. In her mind, she reached out to her Lion’s bond and asked Blue to meet her in a rendezvous. They hadn’t taken Blue, of course, they’d taken Green. But Allura couldn’t pilot green, only Pidge could. And in Pidge’s current state, Pidge couldn’t pilot green for the life of her. Allura just had to tow green.

She took comfort in Pidge’s breathing. Her soft breathing rustled Allura’s cloudy cotton-candy like hair. Her blood was dripping down onto the grassy floor, but Allura tried her best to ignore that. They just needed to get to Blue and get green and leave.

Allura still had no clue why Pidge didn’t like her that much. at least, showed more defiance than the rest of the paladins, anyways. Each action that Pidge made was spotted with defiance. And Allura never knew why all that Defiance was directed towards her. Allura tried her best to ignore that, Pidge needed her. And asking her now would be taking advantage of Pidge.

Pidge’s breaths were turning ragged by the time Allura saw a familiar blue frame of a lion in the distance. She looked down at the paladin in her arms, afraid to see her face was pale, as white as a ghost. Her freckles really stood out on her paled face. Allura forced herself to wrench her gaze away from Pidge’s paled face, and back at the blue lion in front of her.

The lion lowered her jaw for the two females, and Allura silently thanked the lion for that. Currently, Allura thought that if she used her jetpack, it’d startle Pidge. Maybe that was her protectiveness talking because she knew for a fact Pidge wasn’t made out of glass.

Allura laid Pidge on the pilot seat, Partly because, in order to pull out a cot, she needed to put her down. Allura padded over towards the cargo bay (that’s where the cots were, Allura thinks it’s to save room in the cockpit) and pulled out a cot. Allura didn’t exactly know any medical stuff.

Allura hated how that useless feeling chewed on her, and she rushed back to Pidge, ready to take her to her cot and help Pidge rest.

She saw scraggy auburn hair peeking out from the dark blue pilot seat. The auburn hair was coloured lighter thanks to blue’s lighting, but Allura could tell out that bush of hair anywhere. Was Pidge dead? Or was she just resting her head on the arms of the chair? Allura padded over towards the brunette, her opolessiant eyes gazing down at the green paladin, sighing in relief when she saw that the paladin was breathing. She could see the extremely subtle rise and fall of the girl's stomach, but that was the only pointer that she was even alive.

Allura crouched down to the height of the green paladin, eyes scanning the brunette for any other scars. There wasn’t really anything as serious as the gash in her leg, but there was a bit of bruising and cuts on her skin. Though, nothing too serious, if Allura was a doctor, she’d say these are all Superficial.

Taking a deep breath, Allura steeled herself for the inevitable: Pidge probably groaning in pain or doing anything that shows she’s in pain. Shiro had said she twitches a lot, or at least that’s what Matt had said to him before they went to Kerberos. It had amused Allura that one time, but now she really doesn’t want Pidge twitching like that. (Matt had said Pidge had accidentally kicked him just because he was causing her more pain)

Allura wasn’t in the mood to be kicked, thank you.

She felt relief when the Castle’s white structure appeared almost out of thin air. Her opalescent blue eyes tinged with excitement at the prospect of _not_ dressing Pidge’s wounds. She wasn’t all that good at it. With the castle, came the comms, and she heard all the startled voices crackle in the comms.

“ _Why are you towing green?”_

_“Is that where blue went?”_

_“Is everyone ok?”_

Allura, despite them not seeing, shook her head. No. everyone isn’t ok. Pidge is bleeding out, and Allura has a few cuts and slashes peppering tears in her suit. But nothing as major Pidge.  

She felt surprised tinge at her when she heard a meek voice from just below. At first, she couldn’t hear it, but then they repeated what they had said. “Lurra.”

“--huh? Oh. Pidge? What is it?”

It took a moment, and for some reason that caused dread to form in her stomach. “I needa tell you somethin’” the girl replied slowly.

Allura took a moment to think. “Sure!” Pidge never told her anything!

“‘M Sorry, Green says you think I hate you-- I don’t--  just…” the brunette stops for a moment, probably thinking of what to say but obviously can’t at the moment. Then settles on “Jealous..” but she says it in the most defeated way.

“I...what?”

“Y-yeah.. Your like, perfect compared to me-- how do I say this in a platonic way?-- and you're beautiful, and ‘m not..” Is that what’s been causing this? Pidge’d never cared about her looks, not enough, anyways, Right?

“Pidge...I.. what do you mean?” Allura replied slowly. Was Pidge really jabbing at herself right now?

Pidge gave her a straight face, looking at her with disbelief as if it was crazy she had even asked that. _Doesn’t Pidge know she’s beautiful too? Does she think it’s such a crazy concept? ‘Cause it really isn’t._

“Pidge, for one, your not ugly-- or bad looking-- for two, why be jealous of me?--that’s what I was asking by the way-- and thirdly, Nobody’s perfect Pidge,”

Pidge deflated some, seemingly defeated. “I know,” she said in a small voice. Allura wondered if she was replying to all of what she said or just the nobody’s perfect part. It was a start, sorta.

Before Allura could reply, however, Pidge had fallen unconscious again. It took Allura a bit to notice that. Well, at least she knows Pidge doesn’t hate her. They both just need to work on Pidge’s ego is all.

Maybe Allura does know her team, after all.


End file.
